


Worthy

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [71]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mjolnir - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toy Mjolnir, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Being Tony, Top Thor, Voice Kink, What Was I Thinking?, adoring Thor, coming on command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: Thor left his dumb hammer in the middle of the hall yet again and it was really starting to make Tony mad.ORThe one where Tony has a hidden talent - sort of.





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this. This is nothing like my normal fictions - it is mostly smut. I have never written anything like this before and if you're reading this expecting my normal stuff you are not going to find it here. So consider this your warning if you don't want to read smut - stop now and just don't read if sex bothers you.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari

The hallway wasn’t lit and Tony was exhausted after just getting back from a week of meetings in South Korea and he tripped over Mjolnir.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” yelled Tony, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling for a moment while laughs echoed from the common room where the others were watching a movie.

Tony rolled his eyes and stood up, staggering a bit with a yawn before grabbing the handle and marching into the common room.

“Stop leaving your damn hammer in the middle of my path,” snapped Tony, dropping Mjolnir in Thor’s lap before staggering a few more steps to the mostly open couch and falling face first onto it, his head landing on Clint’s lap while everyone stared in shock at what had happened. 

Tony was asleep in seconds, unaware of the disturbance he had caused by not only lifting Mjolnir but also depositing it on Thor’s lap so roughly. Everyone except Thor looked surprised, the god having been aware of his loves ability to wield the weapon for a while.

“What just happened?” asked Bruce when no one else bothered to speak.

“It seems I forgot to place Mjolnir in a more convenient location and Tony was bothered by it,” said Thor with a shrug. “It’s not the first time. I often leave it in places around our bedroom without thinking and Tony has to move it.”

The rest of the team continued to stare as Thor wrapped the leather strap around his wrist, picked up his smaller lover, and carried the still sleeping man and hammer out of the common room.

Seven hours later, Tony stirred, sighing softly as he snuggled further into the warmth of the bed he didn’t recall falling asleep in. A fond chuckle sounded from further down the bed just before a wet heat engulfed Tony’s penis, causing the genius to groan and wriggle slightly. The wriggling brought Tony closer to full awareness as he found his wrists and ankles bound to the bed with soft Asgardian silk – a material far stronger and softer than normal silk. All in all, it was a pleasant way to wake up.

“Good morning, love,” said Thor after he released Tony’s cock with a soft pop.

“Good morning indeed,” said Tony, blinking his eyes open only to find it still too dark to see. That was when he realized the soft silk was also around his eyes, acting as a delicious blindfold.

“I’ve missed you,” said Thor before he crashed his lips down on Tony’s denying the other man the ability to respond.

Thor’s tongue invaded his mouth while his hand cupped Tony’s balls, rolling them softly in his hand, causing another shudder the wrack the billionaire’s body. Tony was suitably distracted, making his reaction to the slick finger circling his hole even more rich than usual. Thor only circled the rim once before plunging his thick finger all the way into Tony’s hole, swallowing his lover’s screaming of pleasure, enjoying the way his body clenched around the invading digit.

“So responsive,” chuckled Thor, moving down to suck on Tony’s left nipple.

“Ungh,” groaned Tony unintelligibly was Thor pulled his finger out before stabbing back in with two fingers. “Fuck!”

“Not just yet,” said Thor, his voice deep with promise, crooking his fingers just so, causing them to brush against Tony’s prostate.

Tony screamed at that, arching his hips, seeking out the pleasure Thor had spent months training his body to crave. When they had first gotten together, Tony had always been the top. It wasn’t that he was opposed to bottoming, it was that no one had ever tried to top him. With a mixture of gentle magic and patience, Thor had shown Tony how pleasurable it could be to explore his entire body, not just using his penis. Sometimes Thor would spend hours just fingering Tony’s ass, teasing and touching until Tony would come completely untouched. The first time it had happened, both Tony and Thor were shocked and incredibly turned on. After that, Thor spent his time training Tony’s body to come from his ass alone much quicker. Secretly, Thor had been working on training Tony’s body to respond to something else but had yet to display that to the genius, only doing it because Tony had agreed before to trying anything Thor wanted short of breathe play. Thor planned on showing the genius exactly what he had been subtly training his body to do that night. Later. 

“Now, the only words I want to hear out of your mouth is Please, Yes, More, Fuck, and Thor,” ordered Thor. “Understand?”

“Ye-EESSS!” screeched Tony as Thor gave a particularly rough jab directly into his prostate.

“Excellent,” said Thor with a smirk before roughly yanking his fingers out.

Before Tony could do more than whimper at the loss his hole was filled again by something different, more ridged but not Thor’s cock – it wasn’t nearly wide enough for that. Thor fucked whatever it was into Tony’s pliant body a few times before the object rammed directly into Tony’s sweet spot, causing the genius to scream again. 

“Found it,” said Thor with a smirk, hitting Tony’s spot seven more times before shoving the object directly against it and leaving it firmly in place. 

Thor whispered quick instructions and suddenly Tony found he couldn’t move his hips. At. All. He could feel them, he could twist his upper body and curl his toes but his hips were firmly in place, trapped by some invisible force.

“You look so good, legs spread, Mjolnir sticking out of your perfect ass,” commented Thor.

“Ugh,” moaned Tony, incredibly turned on by the idea of riding the powerful weapon. “Yes! Thor!”

“I asked her not to let you move her,” said Thor conversationally, leaning down and licking a stripe up Tony’s erect cock, enjoying how his genius whined at the stimulation. “I wanted to see how you would look, all tied up and unable to move without me. Completely mine.”

“Please,” whimpered Tony. He almost came just at the thought that he was totally at Thor’s mercy. His ass clenched down on the hammer, hugging it tightly, trying in vain to suck in more but unable to move to do so. Thor, the great asshole, laughed at that before pushing his large hand down slightly on Tony’s pelvic region, causing the hammer to squish his lovers prostate firmly and Tony to let out another beautiful broken moan.

“You’re so beautiful,” said Thor. “So perfect. You were made for this, to have something filling your ass at all times. Weren’t you? You were always such a cock hungry slut, you just didn’t know it because you never had someone worthy to fill you, to teach you, to adore you the way you deserve.”

Tony let out a high pitched squeal as Thor swallowed his entire length in one go. He thrashed his upper body, still unable to move his hips and seek further stimulation. Thor’s hand, which was still resting just above Tony’s cock, twitched just so, causing the entire length of the hammer to move inside Tony ever so slightly, letting up the pressure on Tony’s sweet spot for a second before replacing it again even more firmly. He did it again and again, continuing the movement until Tony came down his throat with a scream and even after he kept up the gentle nudges until Tony’s whimpers switched to whines and them he stopped.

Thor took his time pulled the hammer out, enjoying the broken sounds coming from his lover. He didn’t bother untying Tony because he had one more thing – at least – that he wanted to try with his lover and it would work so much better this first time if Tony couldn’t use his hands.

After forty minutes of recovery time – far longer than Thor usually gave Tony (because he didn’t need it with the use of magic) – Thor started with his lover again, this time stretched out along the bed next to Tony, not touching him but close enough that the genius could feel his heat.

“My beautiful Tony,” sighed Thor with a smile, enjoying the way Tony jumped just slightly at his voice, his eyes still covered with the blindfold. “I have one more surprise for you tonight. Do you remember the only words I want to hear from you?”

“Yes,” sighed Tony, tired but cock already stirring slightly.

“Good,” said Thor, rewarding Tony with a kiss on his cheek. “So good. You’re always so smart. My smart young human.”

Tony blushed slightly at the praise.

“You’re so gorgeous,” continued Thor, clenching his hands at his sides to keep them to himself. “My perfect genius. I’d keep you in my bed all day if I could, your ass stuff full with the largest plug we own – the Hulk, you love that one – so you would always be wet and open and ready for me whenever I would have you. I could just take that out and enjoy your hole. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Mmm, yes,” breathed Tony, squirming slightly as his cock filled more, respond to Thor’s voice as well as his words. “Thor, please.”

“Remember when I had you walking around here all day with your ass stuffed full of vibrator? You couldn’t take it out even if you wanted to because I had the key. You were in the kitchen, I believe, the first time you came in your pants that day. All alone, making yourself some eggs, and the vibrations became too much for you and you spilled right there in your pants. You flushed so red, I wish you could have seen it. You must have been so humiliated – you hadn’t even lasted a half hour, coming like a teenager who had no experience. Messing your pants.”

Tony moaned at the memory, his cock once again full and heavy.

“But that was only the start,” whispered Thor, leaning in close to Tony’s ear. “You were hard again not even five minutes later, hard and drooling for more, sitting on the kitchen floor. But you kept your hands off your cock like a good boy because I told you no touching. You could come as much as you wanted but you couldn’t touch your cock. So you sat on the floor of the kitchen, legs spread, moaning, a wet spot on the front of your grey sweats, and you came again, making your pants even more wet with your own cum. I bet you could feel it dripping down your cock to your balls and then your hole. I know a few drops even slipped inside your hole. Your own release sank into your loose hole – I know it was loose, I had just fucked you and stuffed you with that vibrator not even an hour before – and you couldn’t get enough. I should have stuffed your cock as well, it would have helped keep you from making such a mess.”

“Oh fuck,” whimpered Tony. He could recall all of that day perfectly – one of the happy side effects of being the partner of a demi-god was the insane recharge time Thor had granted him. Thor was a loving but insatiable lover and he had quickly learned how to spell Tony’s body to have almost no recovery time between orgasms, much to both of their pleasure.

“Now I think you’re ready to learn what I’ve been training your body to do,” said Thor. “You want to know?”

“Yes.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t tell you,” said Thor teasingly.

“Please!”

“If you insist,” said Thor, leaning ever closer and growling in his ear. “Cum.”

Tony opened his mouth, his body arching off the bed, as he came on command with a silent scream, thick white ropes spurting into the air before falling back with gravity and painting his body. Thor looked on in loving amazement, surprised at how fiercely he had gotten his lover to respond with just his voice. He had been working on getting Tony to cum on command for a while – and had accomplished it – but he decided to try it without any stimulation and it was worth the wait. Thor untied Tony, removed the blindfold, and spooned up behind his smaller lover again as Tony shuddered his way back to a normal heart rate.

“You bastard,” panted Tony, not sounding at all upset.

“I can’t wait to try that during movie night,” replied Thor, biting Tony’s earlobe gently.

“Oh fuck yes,” moaned Tony, turned on by the idea.

“Think you can go one more time?” whispered Thor, his voice all dark and sexy.

“Thor,” whined Tony, exposing his neck as Thor nipped at his neck.

“For me, Tony. Once more. Be my good boy now and….cum.”

And Tony came, untouched again, to the sound and order of his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've decided to just make this it's own little universe to explore later if I want - but only this story will be attached to Avengers Shorts. So if you want to read my attempts at more sex, subscribe to the Shameless collection.
> 
> (I really hope this didn't suck)
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
